First Love
by anime-girl13
Summary: this is my first fanfic, right now there is 9 chap. even though it says there's only one. i can't figure out how to seperate them, anyway,gohan falls in love with a myserious girl from space. i'm not good at summeries so just read it, and please review


Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Krillin, what's new with you?" Goku said happily. "Nothing, why?" Krillin responded. "Just trying to make conversation."  
  
Everyone was extremely bored and it was a very hot day. "Is there anything we can do today? I'm sooooo bored." Gohan said with a sigh. "Hey, I know, why don't we all go swimming?" Goku suggested. "That's a good idea, Dad." Gohan liked that idea; after all, it was hot. "What about you, Vegeta?" Asked Goku. "A little fun could do you some good." "I don't see why not, there's nothing better to do." "Good, we'll all meet outside the entrance of the pool building. See you then." Said Goku. So everyone left to get their swimsuits. Shortly thereafter, they all met up outside the pool building and went inside together.  
  
As soon as they walked in, a group of girls spotted them. They thought Gohan was kind of cute, even though he was a little younger than they were, they ran over to meet him.  
  
"Why does Gohan always get the girls?" Yamcha said in a jealous tone. "I don't know, he must get it from Goku. Since we were kids Goku has always gotten in good with the girls, can't figure out why, he was always dumb as a post." Krillin said with a laugh. "Hey, I resent that. What I lack in intelligence I make up for in strength, and you know it too." He said giving Krillin a noogie.  
  
"Hi, I'm Samantha." "I'm Amy." "I'm Jane." "I'm Cindy." "And I'm Mandy." "Hi, I'm Gohan" he said slowly. "I just love guys with blond hair." Mandy said with a flirtatious smile. "Me too." Giggled Amy.  
  
Just then a girl Gohan's age came through the others, she was the same height (5ft 1in), light brown hair a little shorter than shoulder length. She comes off as a very charming young lady with a hint of mystery in her jade green eyes, she said. "Hi I'm Kristana, what's your name?" then she held out her hand, you know, like a handshake. "I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you Kristana." and they shook hands. "You feel like having a swimming race?" she asked. "Sure" Gohan said with a smile. So they ran to the pool for the race, meanwhile the others just stood there with their mouths hanging open in awe.  
  
"Hey, Krillin?" "Yeah, Trunks?" "Did I miss something?" "I think we all missed it."  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" they dove in and started swimming faster and faster. Gohan tags the wall and starts back. Then Kristana tags the wall. With Kristana on his heels, Gohan wins. It was close.  
  
"I won!" "That was a good race. I enjoyed it" panted Kristana. "It was fun." Gohan said out of breath. "Hey, are you guys coming in or are you going to stand there all day?" Kristana yelled to the others. "Last one in has to fight Vegeta!" Yamcha said with a laugh as he ran to the pool. "Hey was that a shot?" "I don't know, was it." "You better take that back or I'll." SPLASH! Everyone jumps into the pool and starts to play some water games. Meanwhile, Kristana and Gohan got to know each other better. "Can I ask you something Kristana?" Gohan said "What?" "Out of all the guys here why did you choose to talk to me?" "You'll think it's silly." "Try me." "Well, I get good vibes from you and your friends, it's something special. I can sense your good energy, so pure and so full of power. It feels like. I don't know, like we have something really big in common. Ya know?" Gohan gave her a confused smile, 'cause he had no idea what she was talking about, then she smiled back and they continued with what they were doing.  
  
"Hey Gohan you know what's cool?" Asked Krillin. "No, what." "You bro." "Krillin you're exaggerating." "No really, I mean ever since you became a Super Saiyan, girls have been all over you." As soon as Krillin said 'Saiyan', Kristana stopped what she was doing and turned to Gohan. "Did you say 'SAIYAN'?" "Yes" "Gohan are you? Are you really a Saiyan?" "Yeah. Well, actually I'm only half saiyan, why? Have you heard of Saiyans?" "Heard of them? I am one!" When she said that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.  
  
"Say what!?" Krillin said in surprise. "No way." Yamcha said "Are you serious?" Trunks said amazed. "How is that possible?" Goku asked "I think she's lying." Vegeta said. "If she's lying, then how did she know about saiyans?" Goku said "Lots of people do. You are one and you didn't know." "That's because I've been on earth since I was a baby. Of course I wouldn't know, but she could." "How? She's too young." "So?" "The planet blew up when I was just a boy, she wouldn't even have been born yet." "She could have learned from someone who got off the planet." "Hello? There were only four of us gone when it happened, you, your brother, Nappa, and myself." "Maybe she's from the future, like Trunks." "I don't think she's from the future, not from my time line anyway." Trunks explained.  
  
"Vegeta? Oh, of course! The Saiyan Prince, son of King Vegeta" Kristana said suddenly. "See? If she's not a Saiyan, then how did she know that?" "Although she could be from the past" Trunks suggested "But then again, I don't think they would have been able to build a time machine then. But I could be wrong." "Well Vegeta? Don't you have another excuse or can you not think of one?" "Eeeerrrrrrr, shut up!" he yelled in frustration. "Why should I? You keep saying she's not, but you can't logically back it up!" he shouted. "Shut up, shut up right now or I'll blast you to kingdom come!" Vegeta exploded with rage.  
  
There was a silence after that with nothing but the sound of splashing water from the waves, cased by the explosion of energy Vegeta had released with his frustration.  
  
"Maybe I can answer your questions. My parents where gone when the planet blew up, so they survived. I was born on their ship. They died when I was only five years old. Before and after they died I learned about our history and our people, and what had happened to everything. I always thought we were the only survivors, but my parents told me not to loose hope. I guess they new there were others out there, so I decided to look for them. Anyway, I came to earth about three years ago deciding it was time to just settle down since I couldn't find any one. You don't have to believe me. I wouldn't blame you, but if you really are who you say you are then that's good enough for me, at least now I know I'm not the only one left."  
  
Kristana got out of the pool and went over to her stuff. No one was sure what to do. All of this came to them as a shock. I mean, it's not every day this kind of thing happens.  
  
"Dad what do we do?" "I don't know Gohan, she knows so much, she can't be lying or can she. I'm still not sure what to think" "Well, I believe her. I mean come on dad, if she's telling the truth we can't just let her leave. Right?"  
  
Goku thinks for awhile and gives Gohan a slight smile. Kristana was just about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Gohan's smiling face. He didn't have to say anything, Kristana knew she was being accepted. She smiled, a single tear rolled down her cheek and then she gave Gohan a hug.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kristana, I would like to apologize for the way we acted. It was rude and----" "It's all right Gohan you don't have to apologize. It was my fault, really, can you forgive me." "Of course I can, after all, you're one of us." Kristana smiled and handed Gohan a piece of paper. "What's this?" "It's directions, and my phone number" "I don't understand." "Why don't you guys come over tomorrow?" "Well, we where going to do something tomorrow, but I guess we could stop by on the way. That is if the others want to and if my dad says its O.K." "Cool, I hope to see you tomorrow Gohan" "Yeah, so I'll see ya later." "Kay, bye now." "Bye"  
  
Kristana left and Gohan waved good-bye. Gohan put the paper in his bag so he wouldn't lose it, then he went back to the pool. "What was that about?" Krillin asked. "What was what about?" "You know, that paper, what's on it?" "Oh, that well. that was directions, and her phone number" "What?" Krillin asked sounding puzzled. "She invited us over tomorrow" "What, you mean like, to her house?" Yamcha asked. "No the moon, yeah her houses." "I thought we were doing something tomorrow?" Krillin pointed out. "Yeah, well I thought we might stop by on the way. I mean if you guys don't mind, is that O.K. dad?" "Well I don't mind, what about you guys?" Goku asked. "No" "Nope"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do mind." "So don't come." Goku said. "I can't believe you're trusting her, you don't even know her, she could be an enemy, out to destroy you!" "It's nice to know you're so concerned Vegeta." "I'm not concerned" "Sure you're not" "You're being a fool Kakarot." "Maybe so, but shouldn't we reserve judgment until judgment is called for?" "Fine, do what you wish, but leave me out of it."  
  
"Since when does Goku use big words?" Yamcha asked "Since mom gave him a word of the day calendar as a gift for their anniversary." "Oh."  
  
The next morning the guys went to Goku's house before they went to their training spot, all except Vegeta. "Hey, Gohan where's your dad?" Yamcha asked. "Hmmm, I don't know, mom where's dad?" "I think he's still in bed Gohan" Chichi replied. "What? He's still asleep?" "I think so, that lazy bum." Gohan walked to the bedroom door and sighed. "I better go wake him up."  
  
"Dad, hey dad, it's time to get up" "Ugh, just five more minutes" "Umm, dad, evil aliens from another galaxy are here to take over the planet" "Hum, that's nice Gohan. Wake me up when it's time for breakfast would ya?"  
  
"Dad, its noon!"  
  
Gohan came out and went to his room then came out with a whistle and went back in his dad's room. Gohan blew the whistle "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku yelled. He hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow, Gohan? What's the big idea?" "Well, you wouldn't get up so I had to" "Well. well you didn't have to be so loud about it" Goku complained. "Sorry dad, but everyone is here now so you better hurry up." "All right, I'll be out in a minute." Goku said annoyed. "Okay, sorry, you don't have to be so grumpy about it."  
  
Twenty minutes later Goku comes out and gives a great big yawn. "That was more than a minute Goku" Krillin said joking around. "Shut up Krillin" Goku said with a smirk on his face. "Can we go now? I think my foot is falling asleep." Yamcha said. "All right, all right lets head out you guys." Goku replied.  
  
It was around twelve thirty when they left the house. It took them about twenty minutes till they got to Kristana's apartment. They go up and knock on the door. A voice comes from inside "Doors open" "Hey Kristana. Its us."Gohan yelled to her. "Oh, hi you guys make your self at home. I'll be with you in a minute." Kristana yelled back. They came in and sat down, they waited for about ten minutes then finely Kristana came out.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting" Kristana said politely. "Hey, no problem." Goku replied. "I'm very glad you all came over." Kristana started saying. "I wasn't sure if you were or not, after all what I said was kind of shocking." "Not really." Krillin said. "Well it was, but believe it or not stuff like this happens a lot." Everyone laughed at Krillin's comment. Then Trunks started to say something. "So Kristana, what can you tell us about your self?" "I can cook, I find that dancing is a good way to train for fighting. I'm a pretty decent worrier if I do say so myself, but I need to get stronger." "Is that it? Isn't there anything else you can tell us, things from your past?" "My past?" her voice cracked a little "No, no of course not, what is there to know about the past? I just traveled through space for many years, nothing interesting about that." "Yeah, but, are you sure there isn't anything else?" Yamcha asked. "Sure? Of course I'm sure, there isn't anything that you don't know already. Why do you ask?" "It seems like you're hiding something." Piccolo accused. "Hiding something, why would I be hiding anything? What would I have to hide?" "I don't know," But I'm going to find out what. he thought to himself. "Come on Piccolo don't be so negative." Krillin said. "Lighten up." I hope you don't find out anytime soon Piccolo Kristana thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Hey, you said you guys were going to do something today." Kristana said trying to change the mood of the conversation. "Yeah, we're going to go train" Goku responded. "Can I come too? I know you guy can help me, I have to become stronger." Kristana said. "Why do you have to become stronger?" Piccolo questioned. "Oh, it's a. a saiyan thing." "I don't see why not, sure." Goku replied "What about my father?" asked Trunks. "If Vegeta doesn't like it than he can go home." Goku told him.  
  
There was a knock at the door she went to answer it, it was Mr. Takeuchi, the apartment manager. "Kristana could I talk to you outside for a moment?" "Sure." They stepped out for a minute or two then she came back in. They looked at her as she drudged in slowly with a shocked and unhappy look on her face then plopped down on the couch. "This is great, just great!" "What's wrong?" Yamcha asked her "My contract date is up and I don't have any more money to get a new one, I have one week to find a new home." "Wow, that's too bad." Goku said. "Hey, you can stay with us, you can use the guest room." He said. "Are you sure, I don't want to impose." "I'm positive, it will be fine."  
  
Krillin smiled as he started to say something. "Yeah, I'm sure Gohan would love it." "Just what are you implying Krillin?" Gohan said "I'm just saying, you've seemed to be on cloud nine since yesterday." Krillin said. Gohan started to blush. "What?!" "You know what I'm talking about" Krillin said as a sly remark. Gohan blushed some more and then hit Krillin in the head. "Shut up!" Gohan yelled at him. "Ow!" Krillin said, then punched Gohan in the arm. Gohan punched him back and the two of them started fighting. "OW, knock it off Gohan!" "Stop saying things like that!" "But it's true, OW! You bit me!" "It serves you right!"  
  
Kristana giggled, they stopped fighting. "That's very kind, I would like very much to stay with you." "Good you can move in tomorrow," Goku said. "Actually I could move in tonight, everything belongs to the manager, all I need are the things I brought with me, is that O.K.?" "Sure." "As much as I would like to talk" Tien said. "We should get going before it gets any later." "I agree." Piccolo said. "It's only one thirty, but if you wanted to go you could have just said so." Kristana said. "Come on." Good, now I can see what she can do Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
They followed her to a door at the end of the outside hall. It had a sign that said "ROOF" and in small print it said "workers only" they stopped. "We can't go up there, it says workers only." Yamcha said. "Technically yes, but it just so happens I have a key." She said. "Why do you have a key, did you steal it?" Krillin asked. "No silly, they gave it to me." They went up to the roof and flew off to go to the training spot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
They were flying for a while when Gohan noticed that Kristana was falling behind, so he stopped to wait for her. "What's up?" he asked her. Then he noticed that she was sweating and breathing very heavily. "Is it much farther?" she asked him. "Not really, why?" "No reason." She said panting. How can she use up that much energy just by flying He wondered.  
  
"If you're tired there is something we could do." He said. He looked around the area, then smiled. "Yep I was right." He said "About what?" she asked. Then Gohan whistled and a flying dragon came up. "Good boy. Kristana this will be our ride, His name is Icarus." "Cool." "He's fast and it's a lot of fun, you up for it?" "You bet." She said excited. "O.K. Icarus, lets go!" They climbed up on his back took off.  
  
He was so fast they caught up with the others in no time, but also blew past them in no time. "Yeeeehaaaaa!" "So, what do you think?" Gohan asked her. "This is the coolest thing ever!" She replied in excitement. They were the first ones there, when the others arrived Gohan told Icarus he could go home. Vegeta wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Is this it?" She asked looking around. It was kind of like a desert, only there were a lot of rocks and cliffs, and about 60 yards away was the edge of the forest. "It's the perfect training spot." Gohan replied. "O.K., lets get this show on the road." Goku said.  
  
"Great, were do we start?" Kristana asked. "I'm trying to think what would be the best way to teach you." Goku said. "How bout Gohan teaches her?" Tien said. "The kid is worthy of the responsibility to take on a student." "O.K. then, Gohan you teach her." "I don't know dad, are you sure?" Gohan asked. "You'll do fine son, now we better get started." "Got it dad." "Great. Now, when it starts to get dark we need to head home O.K.?" "Right dad, I got it."  
  
The others went a safe distance away. Gohan and Kristana got started right away. "So, what's first?" She asked. "Lesson one, be aware of your opponent." He smiled and in a split second Gohan was gone. "Hey, where'd you go?" Kristana looked all around, then she looked up and there was Gohan, but in a flash he was gone then right in front of her again. She was so surprised she fell down backwards. "Wow, how did you move so fast?" "It's simple really, If you train hard and long enough, as your power increases your speed will increase as well." "I'm willing and ready." "Yes well, that's good and all, but this isn't going to be easy. I won't treat you any differently since you're a girl, it'll be just as hard as it was for me." "I wouldn't expect anything less." "But what I want to know is can you handle it, and are you ready?" "Please, I'm a full blooded Saiyan, I can handle it." "O.K., lets get started."  
  
They were going at it for a few hours; Kristana wasn't doing to well. Gohan came up and surprised her, but before he could do anything an intensely bright light forced him back and he slammed into a cliff. The others saw it in the distance and rushed over to see what had happened, they felt something was wrong. That energy, it's different from anything I've ever felt, Piccolo thought.  
  
When they got there Gohan was just getting out from under the ruble, and Kristana was standing there in shock. "What happened here?" Trunks wondered. "What did you do?" Yamcha asked her. "I. I. I have to go." She turned away; Gohan saw tears in her eyes as she ran off into the woods. "Kristana wait!" Gohan called to her as he ran into the woods after her.  
  
He found her leaning against a tree sobbing. "Kristana." He talked softly, not wanting to startle her. "Gohan?" "Kristana, what was that? What did you do?" "Gohan I. I'm sorry." She turned to run away, but Gohan grabbed her hand before she could. She stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Why do you run. what are you afraid of?" "It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen. You took me by surprise---" "That was kind of the point." "--- It happens automatically, ---" "What does exactly?" "--- I shouldn't have worn it. The only reason I wear it is because I." She stopped herself from continuing. "Because you what?" "I'm sorry Gohan, I've said too much all ready." "About what? What is it?" "I'm sorry. It's just something I can't tell you, not yet anyway." "I guess I understand." He told her calmly. She turned around, dried her tears and smiled in delight. "It's getting late we should go get your stuff and head to my house." "All right Gohan."  
  
They packed up Kristana's stuff and went to Gohan's house. When they got their, Goku was home all ready. "Were have you two been, and what was---" Gohan shook his head and Goku stopped talking. Chichi helped Kristana get settled in, then everyone turned in for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Gohan was talking to his dad. "I was thinking about taking Kristana to the park." Gohan said. "Sounds good Gohan. Hey Chichi, what's for breakfast?" "Chocolate chip pancakes, toast and jam, eggs, bacon and sausage, grapefruit and fresh squeezed orange juice. How does that sound?" "Sounds fabulous." Kristana said coming out of her room. "Need any help?" "No thank you, I've got it under control." "Kay." Kristana sat down at the table. "Kristana, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me?" "Sure Gohan, that would be nice." "Cool" Kristana looked at Gohan and noticed that his hair was black "Hey Gohan, weren't you blond yesterday?" "Huh?" Gohan looked at his hair and realized it changed back to his normal hair color. "Oh, that."  
  
Just then the phone rang "I'll get it," Gohan said. "Hello?" "Hey, it's me." Krillin said. "Oh hey Krillin, what's up?" "Not much, just wanted to tell ya that everyone is going to Master Roshi's place today, are you and your dad coming?" "Hold on. Hey dad everyone is going to Master Rosh's, you going too?" "Sure, I guess so." Goku replied "Yeah, dad is going, but I've got plans." "Really? What are you doing?" "Kristana and I are going to the park." "You mean like a date?"  
  
"No stupid not a date!"  
  
"Yeah sure, but hey, why don't you and Kristana come down later?" "I don't know." Gohan started to speak softer. "I don't think Kristana would be able to make it that far." He said. Krillin sounded puzzled when he asked, "Why wouldn't she?" "I don't know, she seems to use up an extreme amount of energy when flying." "O.K. I guess I'll see you later then, bye Gohan." "O.K. Krillin bye."  
  
Gohan hangs up the phone and walks to the table. "I just need to grab some things and then we can go." Gohan said. "Kay, I'll wait outside" Kristana said. She walked outside and stood in the yard. It was nice out, warm and sunny, a good day to go to the park. But then Kristana felt a chill creep down her spine; it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The wind has changed direction very quickly, that's not a good thing. They're coming.but when?  
  
Gohan walked outside. "Ready to go?" he asked. Kristana didn't say anything; she just stood there with a bewildered expression. "Are you O.K.?" he asked her. Again she said nothing; it was like she was in a trance. "Kristana? Hello?" Gohan waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kristana." "Huh? Wha--?" She blinked a few times. "Oh, I'm fine," she said suddenly. "Are you feeling all right?" "I feel great." "Are you sure?" "I'm fine, really." "O.K. whatever, lets go." "O.K."  
  
They took off and a few minutes later landed in the park. They walked around for a little when Gohan noticed a playground and saw some swings. "Hey, feel like swinging?" "You bet." They started swinging and began to go higher and higher. When they were really high this little kid grabbed Gohan's backpack and ran off. "Hey kid come back here with that!" Gohan jumped off the swing and landed in front of the boy. "O.K., hand over my backpack twerp!" Gohan demanded. The boy turned to run, but Gohan grabbed the gruff of his shirt. "Let go!" the kid yelled. "I'm not kidding around, give it here!" Gohan felt something hit the back of his head, he turned around and saw another boy throwing pinecones at him." Let him go!" "Hey, stop that you little pip squeak!" Gohan said. Then before the boy could throw another one Kristana grabbed his wrist. "Hey! Let go." The boy shouted. Kristana didn't let go, she just stared at him, Gohan saw her glare. it gave him the shivers. The boy dropped all the pinecones, she let go and the boy ran away. Then she walked over to the other boy; Gohan let him go.  
  
Kristana glared at the small boy. He handed her the backpack then ran off. She turned to Gohan and gave him the backpack, he looked puzzled; then Kristana's eyes brightened up and she smiled. "What's wrong Gohan?" "Nothing." He said shaking off the feeling of confusion. "Come on, let's get some ice cream."  
  
They went to the closest ice cream vender. They walked around the park while they ate their ice cream, then sat under a tree to finish. "Gohan, is there some where Krillin wanted you to go later?" "Yeah, Master Roshi's house." "We can go if you want to." "You sure you wouldn't mind going?" "I'm sure, we can go now come on." "O.K."  
  
They flew off to Master Roshi's house. It took them longer than Gohan thought, but he didn't think much of it. "Hey guys, you miss me?" Gohan said as he walked through the door. "Gohan, you made it! Grate bro." Krillin said. He saw Kristana walk in. "Hey Kristana, you O.K.? You look kinda pail." "I'm fine Krillin," she said, a little drowsy "I just." "Kristana!" Gohan yelped in surprise, caching her in his arms as she passed out. "Oh dear! Gohan lay her on the couch." Bulma said as she went to get a damp cloth to put on Kristana's forehead. "What happened?" Goku asked. "She passed out. Duh." Yamcha said. "But from what?" Tien wondered. "I'm not sure, I think it was the distance." Gohan said. Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean 'the distance'?" Trunks asked him. "I think that's what did it. She seems to loose energy when flying long distances. I first noticed it yesterday on the way to our training spot; she was slowing down quit a bit, I didn't think it was that important at first but now I think it would serve as a problem." "You're right Gohan it is a problem, but what can we do about it?" Goku said. "We could ask her why it happens, then maybe we can help?" Krillin proposed. "I don't think that would work Krillin." Gohan said. "Why wouldn't it?" "Because I don't think she will tell us." "How do you know?" Tien asked. "Think about it. She loose energy flying long distances, that weird light from yesterday, and when we ask her about it or her past she changes the subject. I don't want to turn against her or anything, but I think there's something very important about her that she's keeping from us."  
  
"Hey, she's waking up." Bulma said. Kristana sat up and rested her head in her hand. "I feel light headed, what happened?" she asked. "You passed out," Krillin said. "Kristana we need to talk." Gohan said. She looked up at him. "About what?"  
  
"You. We need some answers." "Hold that thought." Kristana pulled out something on a chain that was hanging around her neck. It was strange, because it was, well it was glowing.  
  
"What is that?" Piccolo asked. "I know what it is." Vegeta said stepping into the doorway. "Vegeta! How long have you been there?" Kristana said looking at him. "Long enough. I didn't want to believe it, but now I'm sure. I know who you really are." He walked up next to the couch. "You didn't tell them and I know why, they wouldn't understand, but why not tell me I would have understood. I'm not like them." He said. "For that exact reason, you're not like them. I know your kind Vegeta, I know how you were raised and frankly I disapprove of it. They are kind and decent people who help in other's lives, unlike you who is selfish and arrogant." "I'm sorry," Vegeta bowed. "Please except my apology highness." "Apologize later we have to get out of here now, we're running out of time!" "Correction, you're already out of time." A stray voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Five girls stood in front of the door, in a triangular form. Probably the leader in front and four others, two on each side.  
  
"Kristana, Queen Morga has been looking for you. She was so disappointed when she found out you left our happy little family." The leader said. "Happy little family?" Kristana said standing up. "What a joke, you really need to work on your lying Regalia. you ugly twisted monster!" "Why you little retch, I'll.I mean, my darling little angel, if you come home now Queen Morga will forget all about this little mishap. She might even forget about punishing you." "I'll bet. I'm never going back to that horrid place and not you or anyone else is going to make me!" "Well, we'll just see about that. girls." "Hey, just hold on a sec, who do you think you are?" Gohan stepped between the other girls and Kristana.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Regalia, to my left is Black Widow and Racy, to my right is Thundra and ninjana, and we are the Doom Squad. We've come for Kristana and once we have her back we can commence the plans for taking over the universe." "Well, thanks just the same but I think we'll keep Kristana here. And there's no way you're going to take over the universe." "And just who is going to stop us," She laughed. "You?" "Tisk tisk, you don't know who I am do you? Oh well, it doesn't matter any way, I'm not letting you take Kristana." "Really now you must be joking" She paused for a moment to check her scouter. "HA! Your power level is pathetic, we can take care of you easily."  
  
"You think that now, just wait till I get going." Gohan said. "Oh please, we don't have time for child's play. Queen Morga is waiting for us to return with Kristana." The girls moved toward Kristana once again.  
  
"She's going to be waiting a wile." Gohan said stepping between them. Regalia turned and suddenly hit Gohan to the ground. "Gohan are you okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
Regalia had Kristana in a chokehold and her arm pulled behind her back. "I'm fine, she just took me by surprise." Gohan said getting up. Kristana bit Regalia's forearm and she released her hold. "You little brat, that hurt!" "Boss, before we take her back to Queen Morga why don't we have a little fun? To teach her not to mess with us." Racy suggested. "What a superb idea, lets take it outside." She dragged Kristana outside. The others ran out too as soon as Gohan was on his feet. They had already banged her up a bit when Gohan put a stop to it.  
  
"Okay that's it, I've had enough of you guys." Gohan went to check to see if Kristana was all right. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." She tried to get up then fell down again. "Okay, maybe I'm not." "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." "Please Gohan, be careful." "Hey, no sweat." He got up and turned to the Doom Squad. "I won't do anything unnecessary unless forced to, Kay?"  
  
"Why do you protect her? Do you even know a thing about her; do you know anything of her past?" Regalia smiled. "We know what she's capable of, she has been trained to kill and to befriend then destroy. How can you be sure you can trust her?" "You have a good point." Gohan turned to Kristana. "You can't be serious Gohan, they're the ones who can't be trusted." "How can we be sure of that?" Kristana's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" "Kristana, we know nothing what so ever about you, you haven't told us anything, strange things happen and yet you don't tell us a thing, you're keeping secrets from us. Secrets you need to tell, and you know it."  
  
"Gohan please." Kristana began to cry. "You don't know what my life was like with them, it was horrible. I'll tell you every thing you want to know, who I am, what I can do, I'll tell you about my past, I'll tell you every thing about me, just please.please Gohan, don't let them take me back. Please, I beg of you, don't let them take me back, I just couldn't bear it." Gohan stared at Kristana for a moment. And in that brief few seconds, he realized how innocent and helpless she was.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do boy?" Black Widow taunted "There's only one thing to do." He turned around and fired a powerful ki blast at Black Widow and vaporized her. "Destroy you!" "You. she's. you destroyed her, she's gone. How? How did you do that?" Racy said in shock. "Easy as pie, and don't worry you'll all be joining her soon." "I grow tired of you boy, now are you going to talk or are you going to fight!" Regalia said. "Well, I rather not do ether, but if those are the only choices, I'll fight!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Well, mister tough guy are you? Lets just see how tough you really are." Regalia said, challenging Gohan to a fight. "Sure, I could use the exercise." "Someone is awfully cocky." "Whatever, I know more than you think." "Your arrogance will be your down fall." "You're wrong" "Oh, but I am right. You are an ignorant, inexperienced young boy who does not understand real fighting. You couldn't possibly win against us." "Sure, you just keep telling yourself that, and maybe you'll win." "Regalia, I'm beginning to worry." Racy said.  
  
"Silence you fool! We are the most feared fighting team in the universe. Entire civilizations where demolished by our hands. Thousands of races have groveled at our feet. And now, you're trying to tell me, that you are afraid of a LITTLE BOY!!!!!" "But Gohan is no ordinary boy" Piccolo said with a smirk. "He has a power that will blow you away" literally. "What are you talking about green bean head?" "Fight him, and find out." "NO! You can't!" Kristana yelled out. "Kristana don't worry, I can handle this" Gohan told her.  
  
"Would you listen to yourself! Lesson number one 'be aware of your opponent,' that's what you taught me. Don't underestimate these girls, a mistake like that could be fatal!" "Really Kristana I can handle this, don't you trust me?" "Yeah, Gohan can do anything." Tien said. "Stop it, all of you! Super Saiyan or not, you can't win against the Doom Squad. Therefor, I forbid you to fight!" What is she talking about? Piccolo wondered. "You forbid me to fight? Who are you to forbid me to do anything?" Gohan was a little insulted, and started to become angry. "Since the day we first met you we've had nothing but trouble, and---"  
  
"Quiet boy!" Vegeta interrupted. "I can no longer allow you to speak to her in such a manner." "What are you talking about?! Just a few days ago you couldn't stand her! What's with you?!" "A few days ago I didn't know who she was, but now I do, and now I have a responsibility to up hold." "Vegeta? What is it you're not telling us?" Goku asked. "That is not for me to say." "What do you mean it's not for you to say?! I want to know what's going on, and one of you better tell me before I get really mad." "Gohan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, I just had to make sure I was right about you." Kristana said. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked "To see if you feel the same way as I do about you. I know now that you do."  
  
Gohan was speechless; he was confused a bit by what she said. She was right though, and he knew that. "Do it Gohan." Kristana encouraged. "Do what needs to be done, put an end to their reign of terror. Crush them!" Gohan smiled. "It's as good as done" and for some reason, in a faint laugh he added. "Your Highness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Gohan was still a little ticked, but he really didn't want Kristana to leave. Even if she has caused some trouble, he still cared about her.  
  
"Oh, that was so sweet, excuse me while I throw up." Regalia sneered. "Okay, that's it, I've heard just about enough out of you!" Gohan shouted. "Prepare yourself for the end of your life, I'll make it fast and painless." "Very well boy, we'll fight you" Regalia said. "Racy, you're up." "Right boss."  
  
The battle for Kristana's freedom had begun. Meanwhile, in front of the house stood the Z fighters. Knowing that Gohan didn't need any help, they felt no need to participate in this fight.  
  
"Vegeta, not that I don't appreciate what you were doing, but an outburst like that can be costly." Kristana warned. "But I was only trying to---" "I know, but next time keep your mouth shut." "Yes ma' ma."  
  
"Hey Krillin, what do you think the deal is with her and Vegeta?" Yamcha whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm more interested in what the deal is with her specifically."  
  
"Yeah, and why is Gohan so in to her?"  
  
"Personally, I think the kid has gone nuts."  
  
"I'm starting to get board, so if you don't mind I'll just finish you all off at once." Gohan said. "Big talk for such a little boy." Racy said. "Tell you what, if you give up now I wont kill you." "You guys talk too much." "You little brat, I warned you!" "No, I warned you." Gohan said getting into position. "Ka. me. ha. me.haaaa!!!" With that Gohan fired a huge ki beam. "You cursed boy, this isn't over!" Regalia yelled as her and the rest of the doom squad where blast into another dimension.  
  
"Yay, wait to go Gohan, you did it!" Kristana shouted. She was so happy that she ran right over to Gohan, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"It's like I said, piece of cake." Gohan said, blushing as the others approached. "Not to interrupt" Piccolo said. "But, I think now it's time for answers." "Quiet Namek, she doesn't have to answer anything right now." Vegeta said. Kristana's bright smile faded, and her happy mood quickly turned to sorrow. "That's O.K. Vegeta, I suppose it is time. Very well then, where should I start?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"How about telling us the truth, you know, who you really are." Tien said. "All of what I had said before was true. I just didn't tell you everything." Kristana told them. "And why not?" Piccolo questioned. "I was waiting." "Waiting for what?" Krillin asked. "Until we knew each other better, and we were better friends. I guess it's too late for that now." "It's not too late for anything." Gohan assured her. "Just tell us everything you know."  
  
Kristana took a deep breath and sighed "My parents, when they were children, and my grandmother where away on vacation when the planet blew up. Actually my father kind of snuck aboard the ship. My father was a very poor little boy, and my mother wasn't supposed to have any thing to do with him. You see, my grandmother was the currant empress and my mother a duchess. So my mother wasn't supposed to be with him, but they loved each other." "Um, what's an empress?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"It's like a queen, and on the planet Vegeta the empress had higher authority over the king. Anyway, Before everything went down they received a transmission from King Vegeta, telling them what was happening. They came back as soon as they could, but it was too late, the planet was gone. I never knew my grandmother, and when my parents died I technically became empress. Even though there was no one to be empress of I took the title anyway."  
  
"So that's why Vegeta has been so nice to you. You have higher authority than he does." Said Krillen. Kristana nodded. "That's right." Vegeta only responded with a snort and crossed his arms. "What about that thing hanging around your neck?" Goku asked. "Oh this?" Kristana looked down at her necklace. On the end of a silver chain was a small clear orb, about the size of a ping pong ball. "This is. well, um" She looked to Vegeta for a bit of help, who in response to her silent plea, sighed.  
  
"It's called The Saiyan Crystal." Vegeta began. "I'm not sure how it was created exactly, all I know is that it was made from a very powerful kind of magic. It's an extremely powerful weapon and responds to emotions, so it will sometimes act as a defense mechanism, as well as worn you of any coming danger. How it does this I'm not really sure, but even though it's very effective, I hear it will drain the energy of who ever is using it." Vegeta glanced over to Kristana and she nodded her thanks. Vegeta did a slight bow of the head, as a gesture of you're welcome, and then crossed his arms in his usual manner.  
  
"Is that why you get so tired all the time?" Gohan asked. "Yes, I suppose it is." She replied. "You suppose? You mean you didn't know?" asked Bulma. "Well, not even I knew that much. All I know is what my mother told me before she died, and that was that since I was part of the royal family it was my birth right and responsibility to take possession of and protect the crystal. She said that it was extremely powerful and I was not to let any one take it from me, nor was I suppose to ever take it off." "Well, that certainly explains a lot." Goku said. "Yes, a lot indeed, except for two things." Piccolo stated. "Who is the Doom Squad, and why were they after you." 


End file.
